


I made your favorite.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [24]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, You tried.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is painful, bro. But you eat it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made your favorite.

Hawke was not by any means a timid man. He had been a tough man for a long time. He killed the Arishok with a staff and his dog. Lesser men had run away from his glare. Hawke was afraid of very little. The two dragons on his list of kills can confirm it. But when he walked down and into his kitchen, he stopped dead in fear.

Orana was always in the kitchen. She liked to cook. Hawke would never let the girl feel like a slave again and so anything she wanted to do she was allowed to do. It took a lot to get Orana out of the kitchen when the rest of the house was already cleaned. And yet, the elf in his kitchen was not Orana. He looked around and backtracked out of the kitchen. He came back in and rubbed his eyes.

He did it twice. The image did not change. So he gathered his timid courage and called out, “Fenris?”

Fenris pulled out a dish from the wood oven and turned to look over his shoulder with a flirty smirk, “Yes, Hawke?”

Oh that smirk had made more than one set of underwear wet with desire. He was not too proud to admit that at least twenty thousand pairs had been ruined long before Fenris had torn a pair from his body. Fenris now took his sweet time to peel Hawke out of his clothing. Hawke was never one to say no to sex and letting Fenris set the pace made his sex life very interesting. Fenris put the dish down on the table. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Hawke had to shake his head and move to the table. Fenris set the pace. He looked down at the dish and had to blink twice. Fenris ran a finger over the back of his neck.

He licked his lips and sat down at the small table, “Umm...not to sound like a spoiled brat or anything but...what am I eating?”

“Apple pie.” Fenris said as he placed a slice in front of Hawke.

“OH! Yeah, that...that makes sense. I mean, what else could it be?”

Fenris watched him eat for a moment. It didn’t taste good. Fenris smirked and leaned in close, “How is it?”

“Give me a moment.” Hawke said as he tried to swallow the piece he had in his mouth.

“Well?”

“Oh, yeah...taste really good.” Hawke said. It didn’t but Fenris had kicked Orana out of the kitchen. This man had risked life and limb to make him an apple pie. Taste be damned. It was the best fucking pie and he would say that until he was blue in the face. Or if this pie killed him. As his stomach gave a low groan of protest he really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“This is your favorite right?”

Hawke got lost in those green eyes for a moment and then answered, “Y...yes?”

Fenris gave a low chuckle and then kissed him on the cheek, “Hawke. Apples are my favorite. Don’t force yourself to eat them if you don’t like it.”

“But I’m not. I do like apples. They remind of my favorite person.”

“Who?”

“You!” Hawke said with a smile. His stomach kicked him. Love was painful.

“Eat your pie.”

“I am. I just have to chew. A lot.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Try some then.”

“Very well.” Fenris said as he took the fork from Hawke and ate a piece of pie. He made a face and then looked at Hawke, who smirked.

“Well? What do you think?”

Fenris spit out the pie into his hand and then threw it into the garbage. He wiped his hands on his pants, “I think Orana is a mage when it comes to cooking. This is ash and apples.”

“Wanna go get something to eat?”

“Please.”

 

 


End file.
